claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia
Sophia was Claymore of No. 4 of Teresa's generation. She was demoted from No. 3 when Priscilla was promoted to No. 2.Claymore Manga Scene 18 Due to her immense strength, she was known as "Muscular Sophia."Claymore Databook 1 Etymology "Sophia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Sofia" (ソフィア, pronounced "so-fee-ah"). "Sophia" is a feminine proper name, from the Greek word σοφία, meaning "wisdom," from σοφός, meaning "wise." The name suggests intellectual capabilities; thus, the name "Muscular Sophia" is somewhat of a paradox. Appearance Sophia had chin-length, wavy, pale blond hair worn loose and parted in the middle—basically a shorter version of Teresa's hair. She had silver eyes like all Claymores and wore the standard uniform. She was often seen with a smug or sultry smile on her face. Height: 175 cm (5 ft 8.89 in) Personality Sophia's personality was a stark contrast to Noel's and was also somewhat incongruous to her abilities. She was very lady-like and outwardly polite to others, except for Noel, who she always found the opportunity to mock. Although she showed respect for her superiors, such as Irene, the same couldn't be said for those she deemed to inferior to herself. Abilities Sophia possessed an immense baseline strength that allowed her to cut through solid stone with ease, thus earning her the title "Muscular Sophia." Noel teasingly described it as "like a gorilla's." Despite her non-muscular appearance, Claymore Databook 1 gives Sophia a rating of A+ for muscular strength. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: B *Agility: C *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: B *Perception: B *Leadership: B Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Sophia's early life. When she became a Claymore, she rose to as high as No. 3 because of her incredible brute strength; thus, earning her the name "Muscular Sophia." Hunt for Teresa Sophia first appeared while clearing out a Yoma hive with Noel. They ended up having an argument about who killed the most Yoma, but were interrupted by Irene, who issued the orders to kill Teresa. When Irene introduced Priscilla as the new No.2, Sophia was astonished to discovoer the number of Yoma that Priscilla alone had killed. At the inn, Sophia was given the job of attacking from beneath, forcing her sword through the floor below Teresa. She missed, however, and watched Teresa battle Priscilla from the doorway. When Priscialla starated having difficulty, she joined the fray, but was struck down easily by Teresa. Later, Priscilla lost control, and she followed Irene, keeping at a safe distance when Teresa was engaged in battle again. When Priscilla awakened and killed Teresa, Noel and Sophia attempted to attack her. They managed to sever an arm, which was almost instantly reattached and resulted in both their deaths. In the anime, both Noel and Sophia's deaths were more brutal, and they were both killed before slicing Priscilla's arm off. Relationships Noel Sophia and Noel were very competitive with each other. They would often debate over who should have gotten the higher rank. It can be assumed that they were friends, though they could have only been friendly rivals. Irene Sophia seemed to know Irene before her first appearance. She greatly respected Irene and had trouble believing that Irene had been defeated and consequently demoted by a young, inexperienced Claymore. Behind The Scenes *Sophia's voice actor is Megumi Toyoguchi and her English voice actor is Trina Nishimura. *She has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her voice actress, called Eienthumb|300px|right, meaning "Eternity." References * Claymore Manga Chapter 18 * Claymore Manga Chapter 19 * Claymore Manga Chapter 20 * Claymore Manga Chapter 21 * Claymore Manga Chapter 22 * Claymore Manga Chapter 23 * Claymore Manga Chapter 24 * Claymore Anime Episode 7 * Claymore Anime Episode 8 Category:Claymore